<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pedro Pascal x Assistant!Reader Oneshots by talesfromtheguild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296732">Pedro Pascal x Assistant!Reader Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild'>talesfromtheguild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assistant Reader, F/M, Female Reader, This is all fictional, shouln't be taken seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. After Walgreens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: just a little something I wrote about Pedro Pascal and his assistant the morning after his Walgreens adventure with Halley Feiffer.</p><p> </p><p>Your Twitter and Instagram notifications were blowing up, which shocked you a bit. It was supposed to be quiet tonight... but the universe had other plans. Tonight was your one night off, and somehow your boss managed to be the center of your day... not that you minded (that much anyway.)</p><p>You sit up in bed, and open up Twitter.</p><p>Immediately you notice that your boss is tagged in hundred of thousands of retweets, which only piques your interest even more. You ignore the retweets, the mentions, all of the notifications and head straight to the most viewed tweet in your timeline.</p><p>A video pops up.</p><p>“Uh oh.” you breathe out as you click on the video.</p><p>It’s of Halley Feiffer and Pedro as they’re trying to get to Walgreens. Halley’s making fun of Pedro for the 242 missed phone calls he has and the 574 missed text messages.</p><p>You smile at how he laughs with his friends, how he looks like he’s actually having a good time (and if you were right Pedro would have a long night.)</p><p>“I’m the neglected one!” Pedro says in the video.</p><p>Oh Lord.</p><p>You sigh heavily. You couldn’t leave this man for a minute. Lord help him.</p><p>*</p><p>You open Pedro’s apartment door with the key he’d given you. Edgar jumps happily at your feet as you move inside the apartment, setting coffee down on the countertop, along with your bag, and Pedro’s mail.</p><p>“Hi baby!” you beam down at Edgar once your things are out of your hands. You squat down and happily pet Edgar, who in return gives you sloppy wet puppy kisses, making your squirm and coo at him.</p><p>“Where’s your daddy huh? Donde papi?” you ask Edgar. The tiny dog shakes happily, before bounding off to find his father. A small smile is etched onto your lips as the little dog’s feet scurry off.</p><p>“In here!” comes Pedro’s voice from the couch in the living room, sounding tired. An ‘oof’ sound comes a minute later, meaning Edgar jumped onto Pedro’s chest, crushing him a bit.<br/>
Grabbing Pedro’s black coffee, you walk from the entry way, passed the kitchen, and into the living room. The mid-morning sun streams through the window’s illuminating the entire living room. Pedro’s spread out over his couch like he got home late and crashed as soon as he walked through the door. Edgar is happily licking Pedro’s face, trying his darnedest to wake his dad up.</p><p>“Rise and Shine Mandalorian. There’s an entire galaxy that needs saving.” you tease him.</p><p>“The galaxy can wait five minutes.” he grumbles.</p><p>“The galaxy might but I can’t.” you state.</p><p>With a groan, Pedro sit up which causes Edgar to scramble off him. He hops off the couch and disappears into the kitchen. With a lot of effort Pedro cracks open his sleepy eyes to look at you. He smiles as the sun gives you a halo, making you look like the angel that you are.</p><p>“Good morning.” you smile down at him, a teasing smirk tugging at your lips. You pass Pedro his coffee. He takes it and takes a small sip. He hums in satisfaction.<br/>
“Give me your phone.” you state, almost like a mother scolding a child.</p><p>Pedro’s sleepy eyes move from his coffee up to you. He quirks a brow at you, silently asking why.</p><p>You repeat your statement.</p><p>With a shift of his weight, Pedro slides his phone from his front pocket and hands to over to you. You take it gingerly in your grasp. You swipe up, the face ID letting you in.</p><p>“Why am I letting you into my phone?” Pedro asks after a sip of coffee.</p><p>“A little bird told me you had 574 missed text messages and 242 missed calls. Some of which are from me.” you state.</p><p>“You saw Halley’s Instagram story.” he realizes.</p><p>In an instant, you’ve deleted most of the missed robo calls, and delete the non-so important text messages from his cell phone. With a satisfied hum you give Pedro back his phone. He smiles in appreciation.</p><p>“Yes, and now your fans will stop tweeting me about your chaotic phone notifications.” you reply.</p><p>“Thank you.” he says.</p><p>“So...” you begin, walking back to his kitchen to give Edgar breakfast and to make something for your boss. “How was your night with Miss Feiffer?”</p><p>A disgruntled moan-whine-groan comes from the living room where you left him.<br/>
“Not this again. How many times do I have to tell you to call people by their first names?” he asks, following after you.</p><p>“Once more Mr. Pascal.” you say, trying to keep a straight face.<br/>
“Me vuelves loco bebe.” he mutters as he takes a seat at the bar, watching you as you move through his home like it were your own.</p><p>“No Spanish before noon!” you throw over your shoulder as you put Edgar’s food on the floor for him.<br/>
“Empezaste esto.” he fires back.</p><p>“I don’t know what you said, but this was your rule not mine Mister.” you glare at your boss as you stand on the opposite side of the bar, before moving to his fridge. Pedro glances at the clock on the wall behind you, noting the time. 9:34am. It was too early to be up on a Saturday morning.</p><p>“Why are you here so early?” he asks.</p><p>You crack two eggs into a bowl, before adding cheese, and a splash of milk to the bowl. Tossing the eggshells away you look back at Pedro.</p><p>“You have a meeting with Warner Brothers about the press tour for the Wonder Woman movie at like 11am.” you state, trying to jog his memory. Honestly, if you weren’t this man’s assistant he’d be lost. You wondered how he survived before you came along.</p><p>“That’s today?” Pedro asks, glancing at his phone. He vaguely remembers you telling him about that meeting a few weeks ago. He quickly checks his emails to re-re-comfirm what you’ve just said.</p><p>“Mmhmm. And you would have remembered had you answered my texts last night.” you stated. You grab a frying pan, and light the stove before pouring your eggs into the heating pan.<br/>
“Last night was your night off.” Pedro says looking up at you. </p><p>As the eggs begin to cook, you pop two pieces of toast into the toaster for Pedro.</p><p>“Yes it was.”</p><p>Pedro is quiet after that. He wasn’t really sure what to say. Did you ever take a night off? He excuses himself to go change while you finish making breakfast.</p><p>He slips into a nice sweater, and a pair of dark jeans before sliding on his TOMs. When he emerges from his bedroom he hears you softly speaking to Edgar.</p><p>“That’s right! And maybe can go for a w - a - l - k. “ you spell out the word ‘walk’ just in case Edgar starts to go crazy. That little dog really loves his walks.</p><p>“Does that sound fun? Yeah? We just have to keep your daddy outta trouble.” you laugh.</p><p>“Easier said that done.” Pedro said, picking up his coffee from where he left it at the bar.<br/>
“It’s quite a daunting task.” you tease him.</p><p>You set a plate of scrambled eggs and cinnamon toast in front of your boss as he sits down at the bar top. He sets his coffee down and smiles at you.</p><p>“You’re too good to me.” he sighs happily.</p><p>“I just do it to get paid.” you say in a fake serious voice.</p><p>This gets a chuckle out of the both of you. But once the laughter dies down, Pedro actually thanks you.</p><p>“Thank you for breakfast, Y/N.”</p><p>“Of course Mr. Pascal.” you smile softly at him.</p><p>*</p><p>A/N: so what did we think? Should I make this a series of one shots that kinda tie together? Like Pedro Pascal x assistant!reader ???</p><p>I’d love to get feedback on this (and if you want to be tagged just lemme know!)</p><p>~</p><p>Me vuelves loco bebe - you drive me crazy baby.</p><p>Empezaste esto - you started this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pedro Pascal’s 10 Essentials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: You watch Pedro conduct his interview with GQ as they ask him about his top 10 essentials. Number 11 is really special.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by the  Pedro Pascal Essentials Interview <br/>Warnings: none (FLUFF?) Pedro being chaotic?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood behind the cameras, checking the hundreds of emails that were flooding your inbox while Pedro got comfortable in the chair on the set. GQ (Gentleman’s Quarterly) had asked Pedro’s agent - Natalia -  if he’d like to do an interview for his upcoming film ‘the Equalizer 2.’ Naturally he said yes. Now here you were, replying to a few of Natalia’s emails, waiting as the camera crew finished their final touches before beginning to record.</p><p>You stood behind camera one, watching as Pedro fidgeted in his seat.</p><p>“Quiet! And 3...2...1... go.” called someone to your left.<br/>“Hi I’m Pedro Pascal and these are my essentials.” he said before breaking out into an evil villain laugh.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m doing.” he laughed, making eye contact with you behind camera 1.</p><p>“Essential number one...coffee!” Pedro announced, before holding his hands out to the side for an assistant to put a mug into his hands.</p><p>“Give me my effing coffee.” Pedro muttered quietly, making you crack a smile.He took a small sip.</p><p>“Warm. I like it black like my ...” he kept eye contact with you while laughing. “...airplane.”</p><p>He took another sip, before putting the coffee mug down on the table. You had to bit your lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>“ I wouldn’t say I look for a particular roast... I would say strong roast. Strong. Dark. Black roast.” he clarified.</p><p>“ In the morning. Just in the morning.” he added after a second, before continuing on.</p><p>“The next essential would be I guess... this guy’s deciding for me...” Pedro sassed as the production assistant passed over a plastic bag full of toiletries and tried to take his coffee away. You slapped a hand over your mouth. It was going to be impossible not to laugh.</p><p>“don’t take my coffee away. Can the coffee stay?” he asked.</p><p>“Sure.” said a producer.</p><p>“Sorry, thank you.” Pedro apologized to the production assistant. </p><p>“Toiletries. Attractive.” he laughed.<br/>“Toiletries, basically toothpaste, toothbrush and deodorant. Sometimes there’s a heat wave, and you don’t have AC, and you gotta stay at a friends house. And you hope that you can brush your teeth and at least put on deodorant...and oh... and black coffee.”</p><p>You could tell Pedro was pulling his explanation out of his ass, and was running out of ways to help him explain why toiletries were part of his essentials. You shifted on your feet, bringing your arms to cross over your chest. You were going to lose it soon.</p><p>The production assistant took away the toiletries, and gave Pedro the book he’s been reading for the past week and a half.</p><p>“Book... that looks weathered and torn and thick with little prints so that people think you’re smart. But you don’t read this shit.” Pedro teased, before tossing the book on the ground. A small chuckle escapes your lips, and everyone in the small studio breaks out into quiet laughter.</p><p>A second later the production assistant picked it up, and handed it back to him.</p><p>“I am reading this. It’s the Magic Mountain by Thomas Monde. It’s basically a 706 page book about death.” another shit eating grin and smile escapes him. His eyes catch yours before he breaks out into a silly dance making you bit down harder on your lips. </p><p>“All the guys I know like to read nonfiction. I like fiction. I think the truth is in fiction.” he said tapping the cover of the book repeatedly.</p><p>Pedro passed the book back to the production assistant, who in turn gave him his Ipad. “My most important relationship is my IPad. My Ipad goes with me everywhere. I will put scripts in here... watch something on Netflix...” he explained, opening the ipad’s case to do something.</p><p>“I will read articles in here... buy something on Itunes. I will text back when I can’t find my phone cause it’s smaller than this and its black and I can’t find it, and this is dinging while my phone somewhere is dinging and so then I have this and then I just deal with this. This saves the day.” Pedro states, before winking at you.</p><p>In reality you save the day, but you weren’t going to correct him on this one. You watch as Pedro pulls up a video game he likes to play in his off time, which makes you roll your eyes. Of course he’d play a video game in a the middle of an interview.</p><p>He turns around, trying to give the camera a good angle at what he’s playing.<br/>“It’s called Tilt to Live. If I tilt it towards your direction... then it’ll kill me.” he tries, and fails to explain the video game. Seconds later he turns off his Ipad, and sets it down as begins to put to cover back on it.<br/>“Take this away cause you... you mean nothing to me now that I have my Ipad. I don’t need you... I need this.” When the cover clicks back into place, Pedro hands it back to the assistant.</p><p>His glasses come up next, making you think of Edgar chewing up the frames of the clear reading glasses.</p><p>“Glasses. My sunglasses cause the sun hurts. And then if I’m going to the theater or if I’m driving or if I want to know who I’m talking to... seeing glasses. I have uh, lost one pair so I have resorted back to a previous pair that has been chewed up by my dog. I had no choice but to go to the movies and drive with the chewed up seeing glasses.” Pedro explains as he puts the glasses on.</p><p>You can’t help but lick your lips at the sight of Pedro in his glasses. He looked incredibly good in them. </p><p>“Can you tell that they’ve been chewed up?” Pedro asks, aiming his question at the camera crew, but his eyes are on you. You shake your head no, but you both know the truth. You can clearly tell.</p><p>“Yeah they’re kinda chewed up. It’s not a style choice it’s just.... an essential.”<br/>“What kind of sunglasses do you have?” asks a different production assistant.<br/>“Uh these are Salt. I really like Salt.” Pedro says, as he picks them up, before checking what kind of glasses he has. “And these are Olive and People’s. Yeah... the dog chewed my Olive and People’s.”</p><p>You watch as Pedro pretends to be angry, but fails when he catches your smile, watching as you try to hold back laughter.</p><p>Next is headphones.</p><p>“Another essential for me are headphones. These are crappy ones. I have better ones. Far as headphones are concerned I think is the obvious is to tune people out, tune out the rest of the world.” He explains, jiggling the headphones in his hands.</p><p>“We went to go see 2001 A Space Odyssey this weekend at the ARC Light, and this guy behind us was talking shit about the Shining, and clearly didn’t understand the movie at all like what are you even doing here? And so I put my headphones on to listen to some music so I wouldn’t turn around and tell him what the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>You watched him talk about Cap’n Crunch, his baseball hat which hid his luscious hair, and about his cartier santos watch, - which made you laugh. He also spoke about his TOMs, and finally his underwear.</p><p>“Okay, final essential. A clean pair of underwear. It doesn’t have to be green. It doesn’t have to be Hugo Boss, although I enjoy Hugo Boss. A clean pair of underwear... kind of hand in hand with the toiletries. You know what I mean?” Pedro asked.</p><p>“What do you like about Hugo Boss specifically?” asked someone to your right.<br/>“I would say that it keeps it all together. And you know it doesn’t itch. I don’t model them really but you’re going to have to ask someone else how they look,” Pedro’s eyes cut to you behind the camera, making you blush a little.</p><p>“...but I enjoy them. They’re comfortable. They’re comfortable, that was the easy number 10. Clean underwear.”</p><p>“Awesome. Out of everything before you, what’s your most essential essential?” asked someone else to your right.</p><p>“Oh umm... it’d have to be my assistant Y/N. I’d be lost without her. She’s my...everything.” Pedro admits, staring over at you with soft puppy dog eyes.</p><p>You hear a few girls behind you aww at Pedro’s confession, which makes your cheeks burn and your ears turn bright pink. You shift on your feet, and shyly smile at your boss.</p><p>“And here I thought I was being replaced by the Ipad.” you joke, causing everyone in the studio to break out with laughter. Pedro laughs at your little joke, trying to get the attention off of you and back onto the movie star in question. He winks at you once more while everyone’s distracted.</p><p>“Okay, let’s wrap it up.” asked a director.</p><p>In the midst of the laughter, somehow Pedro got a bowl of fruit. Where he got said bowl of fruit you had no idea, and you weren’t sure you wanted to know.</p><p>“Thanks for bearing with me and enduring these 10 essentials of um Pedro Pascal, of mine. It’s so gross when people say their name like that. Like we’re not right here.”</p><p>GQ wraps up with their filming, while Pedro packs all his ‘essentials’ back into the backpack he brought with him today. As the two of you say goodbye, and make to leave the building you can’t help but smile at Pedro.</p><p>As he pulls open the front door for you, he can’t help but really look at you.</p><p>“You know I’d never replace you right?” he asks, a vulnerable tone in his words.</p><p>You step outside into the warm air, with Pedro at your heels. You look at him as the two of you walk down the street towards your car.</p><p>“Of course. Who else would keep you and your chaotic energy in line?” you asked, trying to make light of the situation.</p><p>“I mean it Y/N. I’d never get rid of you.” Pedro repeats as he gets to the passenger’s door. You unlock your car and slide into the drivers seat. You turn to Pedro, who slides into the passenger seat. With a serious expression you meet his gaze.</p><p>“I know. You don’t have to worry.” you reassured him.</p><p>“Good.” he replies. “who else could handle all this?” he gestured to his body, making you laugh.</p><p>“Who knew I was one of the 10 things on Pedro Pascal’s essentials list.”</p><p>“Ni siquiera sabes la mitad hermosa.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you said.” you comment, turning on the car.</p><p>Pedro says nothing. You glance over at him, and he winks at you. You blush with a roll of your eyes and begin to drive away.</p><p> </p><p>    ~spanish translations: if they’re wrong blame google translate ~</p><p>    ni siquiera sabes la mitad  hermosa- you don’t know the half of it beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What a naughty dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Pedro’s dog, Edgar, gets into some trouble while Pedro is away.</p><p>Warnings: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the dark apartment, you call out for Edgar. Pedro wasn’t set to return home for a few more hours - his flight was delayed so he asked you to drop by and see how Edgar was fairing. </p><p>As you turn on a few lights, you can hear the faint murmur of cars driving by from the streets below. You call out for Edgar again.</p><p>At first, you heard nothing from the little dog which roused suspicion in you. Normally Edgar was all over you - or anyone - who entered the apartment.</p><p>“Edgar? ¿bebé? Mami ha vuelto.” you call out again, hoping the little rascal is asleep and not missing.</p><p>Setting your bag down on the kitchen counter, you hear jingling dog tags in the living room. With a smile, you move passed the kitchen and into the living room. You find the little guy on the couch, curled up on a blanket that he’s dragged in from the office.</p><p>“Aww hi baby.” you coo as you rub the little dog’s head.</p><p>Your eyes land on something on the floor by the foot of the couch. You bend down and pick it up. Your eyes widen when you realize they’re Pedro’s clear glasses. There are teeth marks of the right corner, from where Edgar chewed them in his bored state.</p><p>“Oh no.” you breath.</p><p>“Edgar.” you scold the little dog. Edgar whines, knowing he’s in trouble.<br/>
“Your dad is not going to be happy with you.” </p><p>You examine the glasses, making sure the lenses aren’t actually damaged. And thankfully only the clear frames are chewed, which are easy to replace. Edgar whines again as he rolls onto his back, showing you his belly. He’s hoping to win you over and not tell his dad of his naughty activities.</p><p>“Not happening cutie. Tu papá va a escuchar esto.” you tell him.</p><p>You bring the glasses with you as you walk back to the kitchen. You put the eaten glasses on your bag, before grabbing Edgar’s dog bowl.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” you call out towards the living room. Seconds later Edgar is at your feet, waiting for you to feed him, like he didn’t have breakfast a couple of hours ago.</p><p>You glance at your phone, debating on whether or not you should text Pedro about his broken glasses or wait until he returns home. You opt to tell him in person, not wanting him to fret on his way home.</p><p>Once Edgar is fed, you decide to tidy around Pedro’s apartment for when he returns. You turn on the TV and fire up Netflix’s Narcos. As season 1 begins to play, and the theme music fills the room, you set about cleaning.</p><p>By the time you’ve finished tidying, half of the second episode is over. Glancing at your phone, you see you’ve got a few missed text messages from Pedro.</p><p>Thanks for checking in on Edgar. He loves you.</p><p>Flight’s delayed. Going to be a few hours late.</p><p>Feel free to spend the night if you want. And take the bed. I wont have you complaining about your back.</p><p>You reply just in case he hasn’t boarded his flight yet.</p><p>If I sleep in your bed I might never leave Mr. Pascal. And Edgar’s delightful, and I’m happy to look after him. Sad to hear about your flight being delayed... you’re missing out on a Netflix binge.</p><p>Pedro’s response is almost immediate.</p><p>Netflix binge? Without me? I’m wounded mi amor. What are you watching?</p><p>You hesitate to reply. Would it be weird to tell him you’re watching his show? It definitely would be....right?</p><p>Well... I let Edgar pick. He chose Narcos.</p><p>He’s got good taste. Does he have a favorite character?</p><p>I know who my favorite character is.</p><p>Care to enlighten me?</p><p>It wouldn’t be a secret then Mr. Pascal.</p><p>I’ll get it out of you some day princessa.</p><p>See you in a few hours Y/N.</p><p>Edgar and I will be waiting for you when you get home!</p><p>You end up falling asleep on the couch with Edgar snuggled against your chest.</p><p>You wake hours later to the sound of keys hitting the countertop, and Edgar jumping off of you. You groggily sit up on the couch, and look behind you at Pedro.</p><p>“Hey buddy!” he beams quietly. Pedro crouches to pet his dog after he sets his stuff down.</p><p>With a soft groan you get off the couch and stretch. When you turn around you catch Pedro staring at you, where your sweater rose up reveal just a hint of skin. He licks his lips as his eyes rise to meet yours.</p><p>“I have bad news for you.” you tell him.</p><p>Pedro cocks an eyebrow at you. You see him stand a little straighter, bracing himself for the bomb you’re about to drop.</p><p>“Oh?” he asks, trying to keep his cool.</p><p>Please, please, please don’t be quitting. he begged you in his mind.</p><p>You nod before weaving around him, and into the kitchen to grab his eaten glasses. You return a second later, and hold out his eaten glasses. This was not the bad news he was expecting. His shoulders deflate a little. You weren’t leaving him - thank god.</p><p>Pedro takes the glasses from you, his fingers brushing against yours for longer than necessary. A sigh leaves his chest as he examines the damage. They’re not too terribly chewed up, and the lenses are fine. Only the frames are damaged.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I have no idea where he got them...” you apologized. You were growing nervous - Pedro wasn’t saying anything and that man never shut up. Maybe you (and Edgar) were in real trouble.</p><p>“...and I’ll totally pay for a replacement pair. And I totally understand if you wanna fire me.”</p><p>Pedro looks up immediately, his dark eyes staring into your own.</p><p>“Fire you? They’re just glasses cariño.” Pedro dismisses you. You open your mouth to protest, but he cuts you off. “These things happen. Don’t worry about it. Plus now they’ve got personality.”</p><p>Pedro slips the glasses on his face with a goofy smile plastered on his lips. You can’t help but laugh at how casual he’s making this out to be.</p><p>Pedro looks down at Edgar as you move farther into the kitchen, gathering the few supplies you need to brew yourselves some much needed coffee.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you...” Pedro sighed, talking to Edgar. “se suponía que serías bueno con tu madre.”</p><p>Edgar yaps at him, making Pedro huff in amusement.</p><p>“what a naughty dog.”</p><p> </p><p>    ~ if the spanish is wrong blame google translate ~</p><p>    ¿bebé? Mami ha vuelto - Baby? Mommy’s back!</p><p>    tu papá va a escuchar esto - your dad is going to hear about this.</p><p>    cariño - darling. </p><p>    se suponía que serías bueno con tu madre - you were supposed to be good for your mom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Black Book*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pedro characters finding the readers journal and reading her fucked up fantasies. Maybe they'll make those dirty thoughts of being used and owned come true</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings: smut - thigh riding, awkwardness/angsty (but for like a second and then its gone?) UNEDITED* yes this is apart of the Pedro x assistant!reader series Ive got going on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this?” Pedro asks as he walks into the office, his eyes trained on you as you type away at his desk, trying to confirm a few events that he’ll be attending in the coming months.</p><p>“What’s what?’ you ask, not bothering to look up from your laptop.</p><p>“This.” Pedro repeats, his voice dragging you out of work mode and into the present. You tear your eyes away from the laptop, and up to where he stands of the other side of his desk. Your eyes land on a little black book. Your little black book.</p><p>“Nothing.”  you say quickly, willing your face to remain neutral.</p><p>“Nothing?” Pedro asks, almost teasing you. His tone makes your eyes connect with his. He’s read it. you realize. He’s read what’s written inside.</p><p>“Nothing.” you repeat, locking your jaw and willing your eyes not to widen at the realization you’ve just made. Maybe if you don’t acknowledge the little black book he’ll drop the subject all together.</p><p>“Wanna try that again princessa?” he asks, coming to stand beside you leaning against the desk.</p><p>You watch as he crossed his arms over his chest, holding the book in front of him. You can feel his eyes burning into your skin, making you feel heated, and claustrophobic all of a sudden. Pressing your lips together you force yourself to look back at the laptop in front of you.</p><p>“I’ve never seen it.” you tell him, going back to answering the email you were writing. What were you writing about again? Who was this too?</p><p>You hear the rusting of pages just seconds before Pedro’s voice fills the office.<br/>“He had me dripping by the time we got back from the Game of Thrones premier. Hell he had me fantasizing about him before we even left the hotel. The blue suit, the one he’d been saving for this event and this event alone was to die for. He looked so fucking good.” Pedro reads, making you stop typing, listening to his words.</p><p>Pedro keeps reading, trying to spur you into action.</p><p>“I would have let him take me in the car. Or even in a more secluded area of the premier event. I’d let him rail me into next week if i thought we could get away with it.”</p><p>“Do you want me to continue?” he asks. You shrug, trying to calm yourself. What the hell was he doing?</p><p>“And afterwards, I’d have dropped to my knees, and slowly take out his -”</p><p>“STOP!” you gasped, tears brimming in your eyes. You face felt hot, your chest felt hot, the butterflies in your stomach weren’t helping the situation, and the arousal pooling in between your legs was making this whole thing confusing.</p><p>“I get it okay. You don’t - you don’t have to mock me.” you snap, anger bubbling in your chest. You stand quickly, the chair beneath you nearly toppling over.  He had no right to read that.</p><p>“They’re just fantasies anyway.” you mutter, almost in disgust. You cross your arms over your chest, feeling slightly exposed.</p><p>“Mock you? Cariña...” Pedro said, moving closer to you.</p><p>You move your head to the side, looking away from him. You can’t right now. You feel embarrassed, and turned on and confused. His fingers come to rest under your chin, forcing you to look up at him.</p><p>“Don’t.” you tell him. You really can’t do this right now.</p><p>You try to pull your chin out of his gentle grasp, but Pedro refuses to let you go so easily. A few tears escape your eyes, trailing down your cheeks. He drops the little black book on the desk, and cups your cheeks brushing away your tears.</p><p>“Oh cariña. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”</p><p>“Why the hell would you read that? Why would you read that out loud?” you ask.</p><p>“Do you really have to ask? You were writing about me...about some really hot shit. Of course I was going to read it.”</p><p>“You weren’t meant to.” you mutter, sniffling.</p><p>Pedro says nothing as he leans forwards, bringing his lips to yours. Your arms untangle, and wrap around his neck, your fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head, your nails raking through his dark locks.</p><p>“I want to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.” he whispers, looking down at you when you pull away. He wraps his arms around you, one hand on your ass making sure you can’t get away from him.</p><p>“Please cariña...” Pedro begs in your ear. Blood rushes to your cheeks, making your head dizzy as lust and hunger for your boss swirls in your mind.</p><p>When you don’t answer his pleas, Pedro moves backwards, pulling you with him. He sits on the couch, and pulls you on top of him. One leg on either side of his thigh. Your breaths come in shallow but heavy pants as you slowly take in the situation he’s put you in.</p><p>“Come on princessa. Page 10 was my favorite.” he whispers in your ear as he kisses along your jaw, down your neck before grazing his teeth over your collarbone. You tilt you head to the side, pushing your breasts closer to his chest. His hands grip your thighs and hips, pressing downwards, lightly dragging your core over his thigh.</p><p>You gasp out in pleasure and surprise. You weren’t expecting his thigh to feel this good. But fuck. Now that you’ve had a taste you want more of it.</p><p>He’s watching you with a small smirk but his face goes slack when you roll your hips against his thigh, clinging to his hair with one hand and the back of the sofa with the other. His wandering hands come back to your waist to help you move, pushing you down harder onto him, your own thigh brushing against his clothed erection with every forward grind.</p><p>“Fuck cariña. I can feel you. You’re soaking, baby.” He groaned as he grabbed your hips and helped you grind down on him. “God I can’t wait to fuck you,” he groaned as you continued to ride his thigh. You whimpered as the heat between your legs grew, and the coil inside of you wound itself tighter.</p><p>Pedro knew you were putty in his hands at this point. “I want you to grind yourself down on me and I want to watch you come apart. And then, since you’ve been a good girl and listened, I’ll shove my cock in you.”</p><p>He whispered in your ear, “date prisa bebé, if you can’t find your release soon I’m gonna have to shove my cock in a different hole.”</p><p>You licked your lips and responded, “Oh yeah? What hole is that?”</p><p>“I’ll fuck your mouth and find my release, and maybe I’ll make you beg for yours. Come on baby, I want to feel you,” he urged as he grabbed your hips harder and helped you rock back and forth. “If you get off, I’ll fuck you so hard tonight you’ll see stars.”</p><p>The moans escaping your lips was like torture to him and the way he gripped you, you weren’t sure if he was going to be able to hold back. You were so close, you could feel it in the pit of your stomach. Just a few more minutes.</p><p>“Don’t stop baby, I want to feel you come.” He bit your shoulder and you went over the edge, moaning his name.</p><p>“That’s it cariña. That’s it.” You felt his lips brush your neck and he kissed your pulse, which was racing with the effort you were putting forth.</p><p>Pedro continued to help move your hips over his thigh, letting you ride out your orgasm. You fell forwards against his chest, panting and out of breath, where he held onto you tightly. His hands caressed your back, your thighs, and you ass - like he couldn’t get enough of you.</p><p>“This ass,” he breathed, his fingers tracing over your left cheek, “is the thing of dreams.”</p><p>“Don’t go through my things.” you panted, pulling back to look at him.</p><p>“Oh cariña... I’m just getting started with that little black book.” he winked at you, making your pussy clench.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: the boys come over to watch a movie and they can’t help but tease Pedro about his crush on you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: the boys (Oscar Isaac, Boyd Holbrook, and Charlie Hunnam - yes they need their own warning), friendly teasing, fluff UNEDITED IM ON MOBILE</p><p> </p><p>a/n: I do not condone cheating at all. They way the guys act in this one shot are purely to tease the reader and Pedro, to help drive them together. In no universe can I see Charlie or Oscar or Boyd cheating (or think of cheating) on the partners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a knock at his front door. Pedro stands from his couch and moves to open it before you can even think about getting off the couch in his office. He glances at the clock on the microwave as he passes the kitchen. The guys were right on time. With a smile, he pulls open the doors to greet his friends.</p><p>He invites them inside, and gives each of them a brotherly hug.<br/>“How are ya man?” Oscar Issac asks as the guys move farther into the apartment, making themselves at home like they’ve done so many times before.</p><p>“Been good.” Pedro replies.</p><p>“Edgar!” The loud barks that belong to Edgar, and the thump of feet against the hardwood catches the boys attention. Their heads swivel to look down the hallway, and they catch sight of you chasing after the little tan dog that’s captured your heart.</p><p>You freeze, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. You weren’t expecting Pedro to have company over. You swear he’d have mentioned friends coming over. You’d have gotten beers and snacks for them to share while they hung out.<br/>“There’s my princess!” Charlie Hunnam cheers before slipping passed his friends to come engulf you in a hug.</p><p>His arms wrap around your legs as he lifts you into a spinning hug. Your arms brace yourself against his shoulders as laughter erupts from your chest. The guys at the end of the hallway laugh at the two of you and your silliness.</p><p>“Hey! Careful with her!” Pedro playfully scolds his friend.</p><p>“You be careful my friend. Hunnam’s gonna steal her away from you.” Boyd Holbrook states as Oscar moves their party into the living room and the kitchen.</p><p>Pedro watches you and Charlie as he moves into the kitchen to get himself and his friends drinks. And while Boyd was only joking, Pedro is afraid that his words might come true. He’s terrified you might leave him.<br/>“You didn’t tell me you were coming.” You laugh as Charlie sets you down.</p><p>“It would’ve ruined the surprise.” Charlie says tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. You blush up at him before grabbing his hand to tug him down the hallway towards his friends.<br/>“How’s Morgana?” you ask him as the two of you step into the living room. You’re so happy to see him and the boys. It’s been a long time since any of them have been in town to hang out.</p><p>“She’s good. Ready for a girls day.” he laughs a little at the end of his sentence. “I’ll text her later to see when she’s free.” you smile back at him.<br/>You drop his hand, and move into the kitchen to grab him a drink. As you slip passed Pedro, Oscar cuts you off on your path to the fridge. He engulfs you in a hug, and places a kiss on your cheek. Your arms wrap around his neck returning his hug. He kisses your cheek again, before playfully kissing your neck making your squirm and gasp in his arms.</p><p>“It tickles!” you squirm in his arms, trying to break free from his grasp. His beard tickles and scratches against your skin and you can’t help but laugh.</p><p>Pedro laughs at the scene before him, and tries not to let himself get possessive over you. He can share you with his friends. You aren’t his to keep. You can hang out with whoever you want to, and if his friends (and your friends too)  are the people you wanna hang out with then that’s fine. It’s more than fine actually.</p><p>“Does it mi armor?” Oscar asks you.</p><p>You pull backwards, and Oscar’s arms stay wrapped around your lower back. Your hand moves upwards to cup the side of his face. You playfully scratch under his chin like you would a dog, and Oscar leans his chin into your palm, making you laugh.</p><p>“This looks good. I bet Elvira loves it.” you tease him.</p><p>“Oh she does.” Oscar purrs, before burying his face into your ticklish neck again.</p><p>Oscar lets you go, and when you turn around Pedro quickly snaps his eyes away from your ass. His cheeks turn a little red, and you can’t help but roll your eyes and try to ignore the butterflies that jackhammer in your stomach. Turning back to the fridge, you grab Charlie a beer and a bottle of water for yourself. Oscar sends Pedro a knowing wink as you leaves the kitchen. </p><p>Passing Charlie his beer, you give Boyd a side hug to greet him.<br/>“There’s my favorite assistant.” Boyd smiles as he wraps an arm around your shoulder.</p><p>“Your favorite assistant huh?” You tease Boyd. “I am so telling Chris about this.”</p><p>“No you’re not.” Boyd playfully threatens you, pulling you into a headlock. He brings his other hand up to the top of your head to give you a noogie.</p><p>“It means I’d win best assistant 3 years in a row!” You shout.</p><p>“Based on what?” Charlie laughs.</p><p>“Based on -“ you shriek with laughter when Boyd’s hands move to tickle your sides. “Based on how often other actors compliment assistants! Trina and Roxy started it years ago!!” You barely manage to form a meaningful sentence between bouts of laughter and cries of fake-panic.</p><p>“Trina and Roxy huh?” Oscar says from the kitchen, the sound moving over the island and into the living room.</p><p>“Yes! Yes!” You admitted.</p><p>Boyd released you, letting you catch your breath. You quickly backed away from him and rested against the back of one of the couches.</p><p>“Last 3 years? That’s my girl.” Pedro compliments you. Your cheeks heat at his compliment and you pray he can’t see how much his one little comment made your heart soar. A little smirk played at Pedro’s lips. He knew. Of course he knew.</p><p>“Who won before you?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“Yasmin.” You admit.</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“I don’t know. She was reigning champion before I replaced her.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Pedro cheered. “Take that Isaac!”</p><p>Oscar pulled Pedro into a head lock and tried to give his best friend a noogie like Boyd had done to you. The two of them playfully wrestled in the kitchen as you, Boyd and Charlie burst out with laughter. No longer starving for oxygen, you found your discarded water bottle and slowly moved towards the hallway to retreat to the office to leave the boys to do whatever it was boys do.</p><p>“All right reigning champion... where are you going?” Charlie asked, his eyes tracking you as you moved.</p><p>“Off to work. There is a reason I am reigning champion. And I’m not about to have you jinx this for me.” You playfully scold him.</p><p>“No mi amor! Stay! These pendejos don’t know how to have fun like you do!” Oscar whined, his head popping up from below the island. His hair was everywhere, and his cheeks were pink.</p><p>“Oh no Mr.Isaac you’re on your own. If anyone gets maimed or murdered the number you call is 9-1-1 okay?”</p><p>You retreat down the hallway to the safety of the office as laughter filters down from the living room.</p><p>~</p><p>You crouch by the armrest of one of the couches, and gently tap Pedro’s arm to get his attention. His head slowly drags away from the screen to look at your half-lit face. His heart jumps in his chest as he looks at you. You’re just so pretty.</p><p>“Hey, I’m gonna head out. Text me if you need anything.” you whisper low enough as to not disturb the movie the guys are watching.</p><p>“You don’t wanna stay?” Pedro whispers back.</p><p>“Nah, there’s no room. Plus I have cold pizza and wine at home.” you whisper, giving his arm a little squeeze before pushing yourself to your feet.</p><p>“Baby stay please?” Oscar begs you as he looks over at you.<br/>“Sorry Fly boy.” you tease him.</p><p>By now everyone knows you’re leaving for the night, and you can’t help but feel a little bit guilty but you don’t want to impose on their night off to hang out just as friends. Plus you were an assistant, you had to keep a professional wall up between everyone - even Pedro.</p><p>“Fine, come give me a hug.” Boyd demands as Oscar pauses the movie.</p><p>You roll your eyes playfully as you stand up and move around the coffee table to get to the other couch. Boyd rises and wraps his arms around you, bringing you into an air-stealing hug. A minute later you tap out on his back.<br/>“Can’t - breathe.” you squeak out.</p><p>Boyd chuckles as he lets go of you and moves to sit back down on the couch.</p><p>“Me too princess.” Charlie says from besides Boyd.</p><p>“Not a chance Robin Hood.” you tell him, but you’re already moving sideways to hug him as well.</p><p>Charlie unwraps his arms, and pulls you down onto his lap. You yelp in fright as your feet are knocked out from under you. Laughter erupts around the room as Charlie keeps you caged against his chest. You try to wiggle out of his grasp, but Charlie holds tighter and Boyd grabs your legs to keep you from accidentally kicking him.</p><p>“See there is room for you.” Oscar winks at you.</p><p>You pleadingly look at Pedro for help, but he’s too busy laughing to offer you any assistance. You feel betrayed in this very moment. Of all the times you’d “saved” Pedro... this is how he repays you?</p><p>“Let me up.” you say, shifting in Charlie’s lap.</p><p>“Nope. You’re staying to watch the movie.” Charlie states, and you hear how there’s no room for argument.</p><p>“But -” you try to protest.</p><p>“Relax. Watch the movie.” Charlie chuckles underneath you.</p><p>Oscar starts the movie again when you angrily cross your arms over your chest and settle down to watch the movie. You watch for a bit, and find you actually enjoy the movie the second time around. Charlie gently rubs a hand over the outside of your thigh - the action is a mindless one, and you know he wouldn’t do anything without your permission or to betray Morgana. He’s not that kind of man, so you trust him and let him continue to absently caress your skin.</p><p>But all too soon your eyelids begin to grow heavy and you find your head falling against Charlie’s shoulder as you let your eyes slip closed.</p><p>Pedro’s distracted the entire movie. He’s practically throwing daggers at Charlie as he watches his fingers slide up and down your bare thigh. He silently curses and thanks you for wearing those shorts that hug your ass just right. Pedro shifts in his seat on the couch, and Oscar can’t keep the smirk off his face when he follows Pedro’s line of sight.</p><p>“No lo mates.” Don’t kill him. Oscar whispers to Pedro as he leans closer to him.</p><p>“Hm?” Pedro asks, giving Oscar a heavy side-eye glare. “I’m not.”</p><p>“Esa mirada asesina dice lo contrario.” That murderous look says otherwise. Oscar laughs.</p><p>“Shut up asshole.” Pedro scolds his best friend, giving him a shove. He pointedly stares at the TV screen, trying to pay attention to the movie. He focuses on the film for like 5 minutes before his eyes slide back towards your sleeping form.</p><p>“When you gonna ask her out?” Boyd asks, breaking the silence in the room.</p><p>Pedro scoffs before he answers. “ I can’t.”</p><p>“Why not? I can see the way you look at her - we all can.” Oscar asks, nudging Pedro with his elbow.</p><p>Pedro sighed, and looked at you curled up in Charlie’s lap. “It wouldn’t work.”</p><p>“It might if you tried. She already puts up with your chaotic ass. Dating you wouldn’t be any different.” Boyd stated.</p><p>“What? You’ve thought ‘bout dating me?” Pedro laughed at the thought. Everyone laughed too.</p><p>“No... what I’m saying is that you two already act like you’re dating. Hell Y/N practically lives here already. You two would be good together. You’re good already.”</p><p>“Why mess with something that’s already good?” Pedro asks, looking away from you to look at Boyd.</p><p>“Why not make it perfect?” Charlie asks.</p><p>Pedro can’t answer his friends. He knows they’re right. Hell he’s thought about asking you out for months - hell almost years.</p><p>You’re perfect... and he doesn’t want to ruin you. His past relationships havent always ended in high notes... and with you being his assistant made things that much more complicated.</p><p>“$50 bucks says Y/N asks him out first.” Charlie bets.</p><p>“Oh you’re on.” Boyd replies.</p><p>“You’re not betting on who’s gonna ask who out first.” Pedro states, but his words fall on deaf ears. He kinda wants you to ask him out. It would save him from turning into a mess of a man who was head over heels for you.</p><p>“Make it $100” Oscar raises the bet.</p><p>“No! It’s not happening.” Pedro argues.</p><p>“$125 says she asks him in the next 2 weeks.” Charlie raises the bar.</p><p>“Will you stop and think about this? If this got out it’d make her look bad! I can’t do that to her.”</p><p>“You guys are so fucking loud.” You groaned, still in Charlie’s lap.</p><p>Everyone fell silent, waiting to see if you were awake or just talking in your sleep. No one moved. No one blinked. No one breathed. The ending credits of the movie began to play softly in the background.</p><p>“Pedro. You. Me. Date. Tomorrow. Can you shut the fuck up now?” You asked.</p><p>“Of course baby.” Pedro said.</p><p>With barely hidden smiles, everyone began to move around the apartment, getting ready to leave. Charlie scooped you up in his arms, and walked you to Pedro’s bedroom: where he tucked you in for the night.</p><p>“Now was that so hard?” Oscar teased Pedro, who’s ears were burning. He couldn’t believe you asked him out in your sleep.</p><p>“You owe me $125” Charlie stated.</p><p>“Asshole.” Boyd muttered grumpily, but fished his wallet out of his back pocket before passing the cash over. A smug little smile rugged at Charlie’s lips.</p><p>“Congrats.” Oscar said hugging Pedro as they all stood at the front door.</p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah. She won’t even remember this when she wakes up.” Pedro realized.</p><p>“Oh trust me. She will.” Charlie said returning to the entry way.</p><p>The boys said goodnight rather quickly, and soon Pedro was left alone with his thoughts and you in his bed. He thought about taking the couch, but his feet had other ideas. Pedro sat on the edge of one side of his bed, and listened to the sounds of your soft snores and Edgars snore.</p><p>Crawling under the covers, Pedro faced your sleeping form. He was still shocked you’d asked him out, and he was bummed out that you weren’t going to remember a thing when you woke up in a couple hours.</p><p>“Hey.” You whispered into the dark.</p><p>“Hm?” Pedro hummed</p><p>You shifted in his bed, and a moment later your body was pressed against his as you cuddled against him with your little dog at the end of the bed. You tucked yourself safely into his arms, and Pedro couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with true happiness.</p><p>“For our date, make me waffles in the morning.” You sleepily whispered.</p><p>“Waffles it is.” Pedro laughed quietly, before sleep greeted him gently.</p><p>He was glad his friends liked to tease him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. as luck would have it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: you get the job of a lifetime after making a mess.</p><p>Warnings: anxiety, anxiety inducing situation(s), really shitty writing??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mess at your feet was entirely your fault.  Why did you have to go to the busiest coffee shop on the block?  Why was this coffee shop so busy on a tuesday night at 7pm? Why were you talking to yourself? Papers fluttered around your feet on the tiled floor, and the patrons closest to you began to turn their attention to the collision you’d caused. With wide, panic-stricken eyes you kneel down and begin gathering your dropped items.</p><p>“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. My head was in the clouds. I’ve got this job interview coming up, and I have like three essays due for school and I’m so nervous about it. Please I’m really sorry.” you rambled as you handed a stack of papers to the person in front of you.</p><p>A soft smile fills your field of view. A woman - a very pregnant woman - stand before you chuckling softly at your ramblings. Her long black hair is tied back in a braid, her boho style dress swaying in the breeze.</p><p>A deep blush tints your cheeks as you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, only for it to fall back in front of your face. The woman before you takes the stack of papers from your shaking hands.<br/>“It’s okay sweetie. I wasn’t paying attention either.” she laughs.</p><p>“Im really sorry ma’am. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you. I’m such an idiot. I feel terrible.”</p><p>You really did feel terrible. Not only for knocking this pregnant woman’s work out of her hands, but also because of the interview you had in two days time. If you bombed this interview you’d have to find another way to support yourself - and you were running out of ideas to make ends meet.</p><p>“What’s your name honey?” asked the woman.</p><p>“Y/N.” you reply hesitantly. Maybe she was going to yell at you in front of all these people</p><p>“Y/N, that’s a pretty name. And no honey it’s already forgotten.” spoke the woman. After grabbing her fallen purse, the woman stands to look at you again. Your eyes are still a little wide, surprised she hadn’t yelled at you.</p><p>“Good luck in your interview Y/N.” she smiled at you, before walking out of the coffee shop.</p><p>You leave the coffee shop a few minutes later, your resume and class assignments tucked safely away in your bag.  You trek back home, ready to forget about your embarrassing encounter with that woman and relax (and try not to stress over your homework assignments and upcoming job interview.)</p><p>*</p><p>That night, as you take you assignments from your bag, you stumble across a stack of papers that certainly don’t belong to you. Written across the top is a title for a movie: The Sixth Gun. And below the title is random information you don’t fully understand (at least not without context):</p><p>Written by: Cullen Bunn (comic book), Ryan J. Condal (creator)</p><p>Directed by: Jeffrey Reiner</p><p>Final Draft - DO NOT COPY</p><p>And stamped diagonally is the name Pedro Pascal in light grey text.</p><p>A dozen emotions bubble inside you. Curiosity, confusion, a little hunger creeps in there - reminding you to eat soon. You aren’t sure what to do about this mysterious person’s script so you shove it back into your bag to think about later.</p><p>You continue searching your bag for your resume, only to find that it and one of your essays is missing. You frantically pull everything from your bag, flipping through every piece of paper you own. When you don’t find them in your bag, you begin searching you apartment, wondering if you misplaced them or not. As you’re rifling through the trash, the realization hits you.</p><p>The pregnant woman from the cafe.</p><p>You must have grabbed the script instead of your own papers, accidentally giving them to the woman. You groaned loudly, and held back the frustrated tears that threatened to leak from your eyes. God damn it.</p><p>Tomorrow you were going back to that cafe to see if that woman was there. If not you were in for a very long night of re-typing the five page paper you lost. After showering you climbed into bed, and tried to distract yourself from the impending doom that was crushing your shoulders.</p><p>For hours you scrolled through Instagram, and Tumblr, occasionally snapchatting your friends about the shit situation you were in. You weren’t sure what time you fell asleep, but you were thankful for it. Another hour of working yourself into a self-induced panic attack was not going to be fun. And future you was going to hate past you for it.</p><p>The next morning you awoke far later than you meant too. You forced yourself not to think about any of the previous days events, and made your way into your small kitchen. You made yourself make breakfast, focusing on small tasks to feel accomplished and relaxed.</p><p>As you plated your breakfast, your phone rang form its spot on the kitchen counter, cutting off the music you were listening too. An unknown number blinked up at you as the phone signaled you had a call. You grabbed it, cautiously answering it.</p><p>“Hello?” you asked, still a little sleepy.</p><p>“Hi. Is this Y/N L/N?” spoke a man’s voice on the other end of the receiver.</p><p>“This is she. Who’s this?” you asked.</p><p>“I’m the guy who has your homework.” he chuckled.</p><p>“Excuse me?” you asked, confused about everything he just said.<br/>“Yesterday you ran into my assistant Yasmin. She’s pregnant? Ring any bells?” asked the man.</p><p>Your eyes widened as you recalled the woman you nearly tackled yesterday. You cringed at the recollection.</p><p>“Ohhh yeah...” you grimaced. “I guess I have your script then.” you stated.</p><p>“You have it?” the man shouted, either excited or surprised. You weren’t really sure which one he was.</p><p>“Uh yeah. The Sixth Sword or something.” you ask, not recalling the exact name printed on the script.</p><p>“The Sixth Gun... yeah. So where do you live?” he asks, throwing you off guard.<br/>“I’m sorry?” you ask, a mouthful of food muffling your words.</p><p>“Where do you live, I’ll come by and drop of your homework and resume and I can get my script back.” he reasoned.</p><p>“I don’t even know your name.”</p><p>“It’s Pedro Pascal.”</p><p>“Well Mr. Pascal... as much as I love giving random men my address over the phone, how about I meet you at the cafe on 19th street?”</p><p>A small chuckle reverberated down the phone line, making you blush. His laugh was... something else and you wanted to hear more of it.<br/>“Sure. Are you free to meet at 1pm?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah.” you agreed.</p><p>“Perfect. I’ll see you in an hour.” he beamed.</p><p>“You don’t even know what I look like.” you pointed out.</p><p>“I’ll find you, trust me.” and then he hung up.</p><p>You were confused, to say the least. Pulling the phone away from your ear, you sat there staring at the kitchen counter, wondering - debating really - if you actually needed your essay and resume back.</p><p>You finish your breakfast, and lazily toss your dishes into the sink to deal with later. Checking the time on your phone, you see you have nearly 40 minutes to get dressed and make your way to the cafe downtown. </p><p>*</p><p>You sat at one of the tables almost hidden in the corner, anxiously awaiting the man who had some of the most important documents in your life at the moment. A steaming take away cup of coffee rests on the table, sandwiched between your fingers. You’re nervously checking your Instagram, and Tumblr, occasionally snapchatting friends.</p><p>You’re staring off into space, worrying about anything and everything under the sun when someone speaks behind you.</p><p>“Y/N?” asks a man, making your head snap up.</p><p>You aren’t sure what to take in first. The dark eyes that meet your own, or the sharp nose or the mustache that should have been left in the 70′s (but somehow looks fucking delicious on this man) or the small nervous smile that tugs at his pouty lips.</p><p>“Yeah?” you ask.</p><p>“Hi. Pedro, we... uh..spoke on the phone.” he says waving your papers back and forth in his hand.</p><p>Reality comes back to you in an instant, nearly making you knock over your coffee.</p><p>“Right! You - I have your script.” you state, before turning to rifle through your bag. You bring out the script, and hand it out to him.</p><p>“And as luck would have it I have your resume.” he smiles at you.  He takes it from you as he passes you your lost pages. Once they’re back in your hand, you let out a sigh. The world was no longer crushing you into dust. Pedro chuckles at your little sigh of contentment. </p><p>“You’re a life saver.” you smile at him, nearly hugging the pages to your chest.</p><p>“So what job are you interviewing for?” he asks, nodding at the resume in your hands.<br/>“Well I’m hoping to be my English professor’s teaching assistant next semester.”</p><p>“Oh where do you study?”</p><p>“UCLA.” you replied, stuffing the resume and essay back into your bag.<br/>“Oh nice. I mentor a couple of students there.” Pedro says.</p><p>“That’s cool. I had no idea that UCLA did that kinda thing... I mean I guess I wouldn’t since I’m not majoring in film or theater.” you ramble.</p><p>Pedro laughs - with you, not at you - as you ramble, making you shift in your seat. Why did you always embarrass yourself in front of hot people? He rolls the script into a tube, and tucks it under his arm.</p><p>“Well.. thank you for returning my resume. And I’m sorry for running into your assistant.” you say, standing from your seat. Pedro takes a step backwards, giving you room to stand. </p><p>“Thank you for not stealing my script. They’d have my ass for this.” he states.</p><p>And what a fine ass it is. you think to yourself.</p><p>“Good luck filming.” you smile back at him. You tuck a stray piece of hair behind your ear, and pick up the travel cup of coffee you had.</p><p>“Good luck with your interview.” he says.</p><p>And after giving you a soft smile and a little wave Pedro Pascal walked out of your life. You returned to your apartment, and tried - really truly tried - to not think about the interview you had the next day, or the man who had returned your precious paperwork.</p><p>*</p><p>The next day your interview goes so fucking well, you have the job in the bag. But then two days pass, and then three, and then four and you still haven’t heard back from your English professor if you’d gotten the position or not.</p><p>A few of your friends try to cheer you up, but nothing really helps. You really wanted that job. So in your state of self induced worry/waiting, you locked yourself away in your apartment, watching Netflix into the late hours of the night.</p><p>On day 6 your phone rings at an ungodly hour of the night. You groggily answer it without checking the caller ID.</p><p>“Is this Y/N L/N?” asks a woman over the phone.</p><p>“That’s me.” you confirm.<br/>“Hi honey! It’s Yasmin, we um bumped into each other a few days ago.” Yasmin reminds you. You sit up in bed, curious as to why she’s calling you - or why she has your number, and why she even kept it in the first place.</p><p>“Uh yeah. Hi! I didn’t realize you’d kept my phone number after your boss called me.” you state, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.</p><p>“I am actually calling about that. I know it’s late but would you be interested in meeting me tomorrow?” she asks.</p><p>“Meeting you?”</p><p>“I’m offering you a job sweetheart.” Yasmin laughs.</p><p>“Wait - what?” you ask.</p><p>Had you missed something? Was this a prank? What the hell was going on?</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain it now sweetheart, but I promise I will explain everything tomorrow. Can you meet me tomorrow at that coffee shop?”</p><p>“Um sure?” you hesitate to accept, but honestly what do you have to lose?</p><p>The next day rolls around faster than you think it should. You’re sitting where you met Pedro, just to be safe and to make it easier on Yasmin to find you.<br/>“Y/N?” her voice pipes up from behind you.</p><p>You spin around and are immediately greeted by her engulfing you into a hug. For a short, pregnant woman she is incredibly strong. When she releases you, she shuffles into the chair besides you, and gets settled in.<br/>“So you’re probably wondering why I’m offering you a job, and what that job is.” Yasmin begins.<br/>“Uh yeah.” you laugh nervously.</p><p>“I’m offering you my job.” she says. Your eyebrows knit together. You hardly knew this woman, and she was offering you her job.<br/>“And no I am not crazy. Listen, Pedro and I read your resume and I think you’d be perfect for this job. I’m due to have my little one in a few months, and my maternity leave is going to start soon, and while I have other people lined up to interview for this assistant job, I really - truly feel that you’re perfect for this.”</p><p>You were speechless. What were you supposed to say? You’d never been in this situation before.</p><p>“I - I don’t... what -?” you stuttered.<br/>Yasmin laughed, before placing her hand on over yours. Her eyes settle on yours as she gives you warm smile. You feel better just by looking at her calm and inviting smile.</p><p>“I know this is weird, trust me. My husband tried to talk me out of this, but I’m stubborn just like this little one.” she beams, looking down at her stomach.<br/>“Yeah it’s more than a little strange...” you laugh, shifting in your seat.<br/>Yasmin looks at you with another warm smile.<br/>“What would I be doing for your boss?” you ask.</p><p>You can’t believe you ask this. Were you actually considering taking this job? You were banking on taking the teaching assistant job, but being a personal assistant couldn’t be too different right? And you’d get paid instead of getting credits applied to your diploma.</p><p>You listen intensely as Yasmin gives you a rundown of everything you’d have to do for Pedro as his personal assistant. And the more she talked, the more you found yourself wanting to accept the job she was offering.</p><p>“Does your boss know you’re asking me to replace you?”</p><p>“He was on board the moment I mentioned it.” she stated.<br/>You tilted your head, wondering if he’d thought of you being his assistant when he met you. He didn’t seem like he needed an assistant, but you should never judge a book by its cover right?</p><p>“When would I start?” you hear yourself asking. A large smile breaks out across Yasmin’s face.</p><p>“Whenever you want. Beginning of next week? I can show you the ropes over the weekend if you’re free?” she suggests.</p><p>“And you’re sure your boss wants me?” you hesitate to say yes to her questions. You wanted to be 100% sure about this before you accepted or declined.<br/>“I’m absolutely certain.” Yasmin responds.</p><p>And that’s all it takes for you to accept her offer. You yeet yourself off that imaginary cliff and dive head first into the most random-chaotic and entertaining job of your entire life, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Pedro asks from across the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Just how I got this job.” you hum.</p><p>“Ahhh.”</p><p>“I think I was lucky to run into Yasmin.”</p><p>“I’m the lucky one cariño.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. secret keeper, secret teller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary:  As Pedro conducts his interview with Jimmy Fallon, you can’t help but recall things from the past that the two of the discuss in their interview.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: flirting, a singular (1) kiss, mentions of masturbation via a vibrator, it’s cheesy. (Female reader)</p><p>    A/N: the least amount of editing. </p><p>    Word Count: 1538 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting behind the laptop a small tech crew had set up for Pedro to speak with Jimmy Fallon, you continued scrolling through your phone, enjoying the hour you will have of relative peace as Pedro conducts his interview. The past couple of months had been hectic - from being alone in quarantine, to traveling to film The Unbearable Weight of Massive Talent, to recording interview after interview for the release for Wonder Woman 1982, and We Can Be Heroes - your life had gone from painfully boring to painfully busy, and you were exhausted. </p><p>You listened as Pedro spoke with Jimmy Fallon, talking with each other before they actually began recording what they needed for their interview segment with him tonight. They were chatting, joking around before getting down to business, and you weren’t entirely certain about when you tuned them out.</p><p>“How are you with keeping secrets? Because - how do you keep Baby Yoda a secret to the entire world?” Jimmy asked.</p><p>Your head popped up, and daggers were thrown at Pedro. He was terrible with keeping secrets from you, but somehow kept Baby Yoda and all the Star Wars secrets secret. When he had learned the Child’s name, he had wanted to blurt it out over dinner, but he wanted to watch your reaction when you first saw the episode revealing the name. Your reaction had been priceless, and Pedro wished he was recording it to watch over and over again.</p><p>“That was the first time that I kept a secret. Like I didn’t even tell my - like, I told no one. You know Kristen Wiig was on your show, just a little bit ago.” Pedro says, cutting himself off from speaking about you, trying to keep you a bit safe from immature fans who would harass you constantly like they do to him on all his social medias. Those who did know of you and your relationship with him were few and far between, but they were always respectful and careful for what they mentioned or tagged you in.</p><p>“Yep.” you heard Jimmy’s voice come through the computer speakers.</p><p>“She was talking about how good she follows the rules.” </p><p>“Yeah, she didn’t tell anyone.” Jimmy confirms. “She didn’t mention - not allowed to really allowed to talk about it now even.”</p><p>“Yeah, well… She had this like cocktail thing, get together thing in London before we started shooting officially. You know? And, and, and um, you know, for everyone to kind of meet and chat and get together.” Pedro rambled. </p><p>You recalled that get together. You weren’t initially going to go, but Pedro had given you some puppy dog eyes, and bribed you with whatever you wanted. </p><p>“Please come with me. I know you’ll have fun.” </p><p>“Standing off to the side, awkwardly smiling and avoiding pointless conversations is not how I want to spend my night.” you told him, pulling out a nice button down for him to wear. You smoothed it out, and draped along the hotel bed. </p><p>“Pleeeaaasseeeee….” he begged you. “What could possibly sound more fun than hanging out with me, surrounded by a bunch of strangers while sipping on a cocktail?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” you pretended to think as you turned to look at him as you rummaged in one of his several suitcases and pulled out a pair of slacks for him to wear which would compliment his legs. “Playing with my vibrator sounds nice.”</p><p>A pained moan filled the air as Pedro imagined you spread out on the bed before him, your legs spread wide as you ran your vibrator over your clit, bringing yourself to orgasm. </p><p>You watched with an amused grin, watching as he tossed his head back and closed his eyes tightly, one of his hands curling into a fist as he leaned against the doorway leading into the bedroom inside his hotel room. </p><p>“Name your price.” he bargained, his voice dropping, reminding you of his Mandalorian bedroom-like voice.</p><p>“You could not meet my price.” you teased him.</p><p>“Whatever you want, you can have it.” he told you, trying to shake the lewd images of your naked body from behind his eyelids. </p><p>“Whatever I want?” you fake gasped, clutching your hand over your heart. </p><p>“Yes.” Pedro panted slightly. </p><p>“Do I have to tell you now, or can I collect sometime in the future?” you asked, keeping your face neutral.</p><p>“You can collect later.” he quickly tells you. </p><p>“And you’ll give me whatever I want? No questions asked?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Fine. Get dressed. We need to leave in 20 minutes.” you tell him as you slip by him and out of the bedroom, disappearing into the large living area where your own suitcase was stored. </p><p>“And I um, I met two of her very close friends. And uh, and they were asking me what I was doing in the movie. And I was like: “Oh and I - I - I - I.” he stumbled over his words as he recalled that night, laughing slightly. “I was like ‘Well, you know, I’m this guy, and he’s sort of alongside Kristen - well, well I’m sure Kristen has told you everything.’ And they’re like ‘No, no, no. She’s not - she says she’s not allowed to talk about it.’ And these are like two of her best friends.” </p><p>“Yeah. She takes it seriously.” Jimmy agreed, and you could hear him holding back laughter. </p><p>“Yeah, and I - I literally told the entire plot to my Uber driver,” </p><p>Jimmy’s laughter comes through the speakers, and you have to smack your hand over your mouth to keep your own laughter quiet. That entire car ride to Kristen’s party was one you wouldn’t forget. That poor Uber driver must have been so confused, especially after Pedro got out of the car, and you apologized for Pedro talking his ear off. </p><p>“...on the way to that - to those cocktails. He was like: ‘So what are you doing in London?” and I was like: ‘Oh i’m shooting a movie.’ And they’re like: ‘What’s the movie?’ And I was like: ‘It’s a big movie, you know, it’s Wonder Woman.’ And he was like: ‘What’s the character?’” </p><p>You had placed your hand on Pedro’s knee in the back of the Uber, silently telling him to shut the fuck up - he wasn’t really supposed to talk about Wonder Woman before production and filming began. Pedro sent you a wink in that backseat, and continued to tell the e n t i r e plot. </p><p>“He kept your secret man.” Jimmy said, laughing still. </p><p>“I realized once Kristen was not - like - she wasn’t telling her fiance at the time. She wasn’t telling anybody.”<br/>“I’ve seen the movie. She still wouldn’t tell me what she did in the movie.” Jimmy said, making Pedro laugh. “Like I know everything. She was like: ‘Yeah, Yeah. I’m so close, why ruin it now?’ Like I don’t care, I’m totally fine with you.” </p><p>“I’m here to ruin it.” Pedro joked. “What do you want to know?” </p><p>Jimmy’s laugh filled the room as he told Pedro he wasn’t going to allow him to do that. </p><p>When the interview had ended, and the two of you were winding down for the night, just chilling on the couch in the hotel you were staying in, watching something on the television mounted to the wall, you couldn’t keep the smile off of your face. Kristen’s get together party had been fun, and you were glad you had gone with Pedro to it. </p><p>“What are you smiling about over there secret keeper?” Pedro teased you as he sat down next to you on the plush couch. </p><p>Smiling over at him, dragging your eyes off the TV you smirked. “Well secret teller, I’m smiling because you owe me whatever I want.” </p><p>Pedro fake groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically at you. “I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.”</p><p>“Nope! And I know what I want from you.” </p><p>“Oh you do now? It took you long enough.” he teased you. </p><p>“Ohhhhh I’ve known what I want for a very long time Mr. Pascal.” </p><p>An aggravated huff leaves his nose and his eyes narrow at you. Were you ever going to stop calling him Mr. Pascal?</p><p>“And what can I give you?” </p><p>Sliding across the sofa, your eyes drop down to Pedro’s lips, focusing on the little crease in his lower lip. You can’t keep the flirty smile off your face as you lean into his space, watching as he watches you get closer to him. </p><p>“A kiss.” </p><p>Pedro doesn’t say anything, just cups his hands on either side of your face, pulling your face towards his, making you lean some of your upper body weight against his chest. His lips are soft and warm, and you press more of yourself against him. </p><p>But then you pull away, and Pedro moves forwards, chasing after you.<br/>“That wasn’t good. I think we should try again.” he says, his voice husky and his eyes darkened with lust. </p><p>“You’re right, that wasn’t very good. Good thing I only wanted one.” </p><p>“We can get better with practice.” Pedro suggests with a wiggle of his eyebrows.</p><p>You laugh as you pull away from him, and settle back on your side of the couch, curling under a blanket. “You said whatever I wanted, and one kiss was all I wanted Mr. Pascal.”</p><p>Pedro drops his head to the back of the couch, his eyes closed tightly as he lets out a frustrated groan.</p><p>“You really are trying to kill me.” he sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wardrobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pls lore i need assistant!reader making fun of pedro for his long ass sleeves in the amend documentary- @prettyboyskywalker</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>You wandered through the building, looking for the set where Pedro was filming his scenes. You’d accidentally stumbled onto two sets that were not the ones Pedro said he’d be on - and you’d made a fool of yourself while looking for your boss.</p><p>If Pedro wasn’t on this set you were going to leave him behind. Okay - no you wouldn’t. But you would make him come to you out in the parking lot while you waited for him in the car to finish up his scenes for the day. As you entered the set, your eyes immediately landed on Pedro. He was facing you, talking to Will Smith and one of the directors, who was gesturing animatedly to the large video screens that made up half of the set they were on. </p><p>You stopped mid stride when you saw what Pedro was wearing today. </p><p><em>Jesus Christ.</em> You snorted.</p><p>Pedro nodded along, listening to whatever was being said until his eyes slid over to look at you and why you had laughed. Will Smith and the director glanced behind themselves to look at what had caught Pedro’s attention. Pedro quickly excused himself to come speak to you. </p><p>“What are you laughing about?” he asked, in a fake scolding tone.</p><p>You stifled another laugh as you looked at what he was wearing. Dark shirt with an equally dark jacket with sleeves that were far too long for his arms. The longer you stared at his floppy sleeves, the harder it was to keep yourself from laughing. </p><p>“What -” you broke. </p><p>“What are these -” you wheezed as you moved forward and gripped the edge of the floppy sleeves as tears welled in your eyes. “What are these sleeves? Did you forget that your arms aren’t that long? Whose -” </p><p>You wheezed again as you flopped the sleeves back and forth, playing with the extra fabric like a cat does with string. “Whose jacket is this?” </p><p>Pedro pouted as he looked down at you, before he playfully pulled his arms (and his sleeves) away from you. “It’s my sweater you dork.”<br/>“Did you think your arms were longer?” you asked. </p><p>“No! I stretched out the sweater before I hung it up to dry.” Pedro replied. </p><p>“But -” you couldn’t stop laughing if you tried. “But why are they so long? You look like one of those tube men outside car washes.”</p><p>“Ha. ha. You’re a real jokester.”</p><p>You snorted again before you rolled your eyes at him.  You reached out again, and began to roll up the ends of his sleeves, trying to cuff them to an appropriate length. When you were finished, you stood back and scowled. The sleeves did not look good cuffed. So you moved forward and uncuffed his sleeves, and just gently pushed the fabric upward until it bunched around his forearms and elbows. You scowled again, and instantly yanked the sleeves down. Extra long floppy sleeves it was then.</p><p>“You are not allowed to dress yourself for shoots. At all. Under <em>any</em> circumstances.” you decided.</p><p>“Now you’re just bullying me.” he whined.</p><p>“If I don’t bully you who will? Remind me to tell your next assistant that you need someone to help style you.” </p><p>“Next assistant? Are you leaving me?” </p><p>“Oh yeah - with these sleeves? It was nice knowing you Mr. Pascal.” you joked with him as you threw him double finger guns and began to walk backwards from him. </p><p>His jaw dropped as he watched you walk away from him with a playful twinkle in your eye. </p><p>“Mr. Pascal? We’re ready for your last scenes.” called someone behind him. You playfully wiggled your fingers at him in a goofy goodbye gesture at him and sent him a wink as he pursed his lips in mock annoyance at you before he turned to get into place on set. </p><p>You stood behind the cameras and made sure you were out of anyone's way as you watched Pedro finish filming the last few scenes that he needed to film for the docu-series. </p><p>“We have Africans in place all about us.” Pedro quoted. </p><p>Your mouth dropped open when you realized he sounded a lot like his character Ezra from Prospect. You took a steadying breath. You loved Prospect - and Pedro in it. Especially the way Pedro spoke as Ezra - his already golden voice sounded like honey to you. You had had a hard time keeping your cool around Pedro on the set of Prospect - and that little blonde patch that Pedro insisted upon for Ezra drove you mad for months while he filmed. </p><p>“They are jurors. Post office clerks, custom-house officers. The Southern communities will be a desolation until there is a thorough change of affairs in all departments of government.” Pedro continued. </p><p>You listened as he spoke. You were glad he accepted this project - it was important and moving and informative. From what little you had read of the script Pedro had been sent, you knew Amend was going to be a powerful and impactful docu-series, and you hoped that it would reach a wide audience.</p><p>*</p><p>Pedro came straight to you when he was finished filming for the day.</p><p>“So you wanna go shopping for some extra long pants to match your extra long sleeves?” you teased him again. </p><p>“You know payback's a real bitch right?” Pedro asked you.</p><p>You rolled your eyes at him and continued to walk with him through the building toward the parking lot. A terrible idea bloomed in your brain. As you neared the doors you stopped completely and turned to look back at Pedro. Your eyes raked up and down his body several times and you made sure Pedro saw that you were checking him out with a confused, almost concerned look on your face. </p><p>“What?” he asked, looking down at his body just to double check that everything was okay. </p><p>You bit your tongue for a second to keep yourself from laughing before you spoke. “You’re not… compensating for something with those sleeves right?”</p><p>Pedro’s jaw hit the floor as you broke out laughing. He lunged for you, trying to get at your sides to tickle you. You shrieked and took off running through the parking lot towards the car,  with Pedro hot on your heels. Several people shook their heads at the two of you and your silly shenanigans but they had to admit the two of you were entertaining to watch.</p><p>Your fingers fumbled with the keys, and just when you thought you were safe, Pedro’s arms wrapped around your middle, and hauled you off the ground. </p><p>He spun around and around, laughing as you squealed and screamed for him to put you down. Pedro gently set you down on the ground as you tried to calm your laughter.</p><p>“You know I’m not compensating for anything.” Pedro said as he caught his breath. </p><p>“I think you’re gonna have to convince me again when we get home.” you tell him as you look up at him through your lashes. </p><p>Pedro’s eyes close tightly as he tips his head backwards and breathes deeply. “Jesus Christ you’re gonna kill me.” </p><p>“Payback’s a bitch.” you tease him before you walk to the drivers side of the car and get in. </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>